Sundays
by aprilivy
Summary: Will has left Terri and Finn has left Quinn. Now living as a homeless cheerleader she needs a knight in shining armor. Thankfully there’s Will.


A.N Its 3 am so if anyone can do me a favor and help me word this better. You will be my best friend :)

Quill (Quinn/Will)

Will has left Terri and Finn has left Quinn. Now living as a homeless cheerleader she needs a knight in shining armor. Thankfully there's Will.

Please Review.

Moving boxes on a Sunday morning was nothing new in the apartments at Belle View. Someone was moving in just like every Sunday before. Those living in the apartments thought nothing of this occurrence. They just lived their normal Sunday morning. However it was the girl sitting in the alley of those apartments whose life was about to change.

She had been sitting there all night in the freezing weather. She had no home to go to, no boyfriend to help her when she needed and no friends. It was the night after Finn had found out about him not being the father. How could she face him after all the pain she had caused him. Puck had been no help either. After Will had left Terri, she no longer wanted the baby. Quinn Fabray was a homeless wreck with no future.

Will Schuster was moving. He wanted to leave his wife for once and for all. The Belle view apartments were so close to school, he could walk. He loved the apartment as soon as he had walked in. The two bedroom, one bath was perfect. He sighed as he finished moving the last box. There was only one thing missing , a woman's touch.

His window didn't show much, some bricks from the next building was all. Opening the window he heard a gasp. "Oh, Mr. Schue. You scared me" The voice after the gasp replied. It was soft yet terrified. Running outside he made sure she was real.

Quinn Fabray felt herself being led into his apartment. Her hands were numb yet she could feel his warmth. He looked shocked and mad, it terrified her. 'What will he do?' raced through her mind over and over until she realized he was hugging her. He was crying. "Quinn, Thank god you're okay!" She heard. She looked down at her dirty cheerios uniform, nodding slightly. 'He only cares because I'm in glee.' She told herself. 'He'll pick Finn's side when he hears what I did.' She didn't want to tell him but she knew she had to. Sitting her down, he started to make lunch for the two, knowing she was hungry. "I know everything" He said as she tried to explain. She just looked down again nodding.

After lunch she got her things ready as he was cleaning. He didn't want her here. She was the reminder of why he left his wife. She wasn't ready to be a mom and Terri had lied. Terri had told him that the day her baby was born she was going to give it to Terri. The lie would never be forgotten. Will knew she had nowhere to go. She was getting her things ready to live on the street again. He couldn't let that happen. Making the bed in the other bedroom, he told her that she could live her for however long she needed.

"But aren't you mad about the baby?" She asked

Shaking his head "I could never be mad at you or the baby. You did nothing wrong. I have an extra bedroom and you need a bed to sleep in. She hugged him before heading to bed. "Quinn," He added. She turned to look at him. "The day you let me feel the baby kick, you made me feel more like a father than Terri ever has. Thank you" With tears in her eyes she nodded and turned to the bedroom. Will just sighed and looked out the window wondering what life would hold for the girl in his apartment.

Months went on and Will never asked about if she was close to finding somewhere else to live. On the night of Parent Teacher conferences, Will had come home late. It was stormy outside, and after the meetings he had just sat in his car looking at the beautiful lightning as it burst. Finally deciding it was time to go home he noticed that Quinn was still up. "Is everything okay?" He asked the girl sitting on the couch in the fettle position. She was shaking; he knew she was terrified of storms. Picking her up, he took her to her bed. Kissing her forehead he went into his room to listen to the thunder. The sound barriers would burst everytime thunder was heard he loved it but then he heard the screams that followed directly after. Running to check that she was okay he shook her awake. "Quinn! It's just a nightmare."Hearing his voice she put her arms around him crying into his shoulder.

"Please don't leave me" She said in a whispered voice.

"I promise." He said sitting on her bed holding her tight. "Just go to bed. Everything will be alright"


End file.
